


Stone cold

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Mark was so cold to donghyuck, always pushing away the younger boy, ruining his attempts at doing skinship with him. He was so damn cold. Right?Wrong.





	Stone cold

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that this is just a fanfiction, i in no way think or mean mark and donghyuck are like that in real life or that is the reason why mark doesn't return back hyuck's skinship. They are such a lovely pair of best friends and i love them with all of my heart ♡ and they might be a lot closer off cams and we cant know that. But we can see that mark and hyuck really do care for each other a lot

Mark was so cold to donghyuck. He always tried to escape whenever donghyuck tried to do skinship with him, he pushed him away a few times, damn he even said himself that he did some skinship with other members but he didn't let donghyuck do skinship with him. There were times he clearly ignored donghyuck's attemps at being cute to him.

Mark was so damn cold. Right?

Wrong.

It wasn't mark who had been cold to his 'best friend'.

It was donghyuck.

Surprising isn't it?

Sounds so stupid. So unreal.

Everyone thought it was mark who had been cold. Because all the fans could see how sweet donghyuck was to mark. How he was clinging to him, holding his hands, trying to kiss his cheeks. How lovely, how sweet, how heartwarming.

But when the cameras were off everything was different.

When the cameras were off donghyuck was pulling his hands back from mark and walking away from him. When the cameras were off donghyuck didn't try to kiss him or hold his hands. When the cameras were off the one who donghyuck was looking at with heart eyes was not mark...

"When will you stop clinging to mark in front of cameras, babe? He doesn't like it you know." Yukhei said, hugging donghyuck by the waist, his chin on donghyuck's shoulder.

Donghyuck side eyed mark who was sitting beside the couple on the small couch, pretending to not listen their conversation.

"Not that i'm dying to cling to his annoying ass. But you know our fans really like that ship. Markhyuck or something. And i want to see our fans happy."

Mark shook his head disapprovingly and sighed.

"I'm going to bed. You don't stay up too late too. We have practice tomorrow."

He could still hear donghyuck's teasing voice "yeah right whatever mork. Go to sleep at ten pm like an early bird." When he entered his room. 

Their room to be exact. He and donghyuck were roommates. Roommates who weren't even in the room at the same times.

Donghyuck was mostly at yukhei and jungwoo's room while mark was mostly at jeno and jaemin's. Donghyuck was hanging with his boyfriend, mark was being a third wheel to his friends and trying to make them confess to renjun.

It was funny actually, how donghyuck fell for yukhei not for mark. He knew mark for a lot longer and they had always been so close so mark thought maybe...maybe donghyuck felt the same way. But of course he didn't. He ran to mark one day when they were still trainees and whispered "oh my god mark hyung had you seen the new trainee boy? He is so tall and so handsome i guess it's love at first sight.". Breaking mark's heart and his hopes into thousand pieces...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Should i make a move on yukhei? Would that be weird of me to approach him out of blue?" Donghyuck asked to mark while mark was writing a new song. 

A song about the boy who just asked him the question.

"I don't know. Do you want to?"

"Of course i do! But ugh he is just so hot but also such a dork. He is so perfect and i'm just...me. how can someone like him can like me?"

Mark stopped writing down on the notebook in front of him and looked up at donghyuck.

"Are you not aware of how amazing you are?"

"What?"

Maybe for the first time in his life mark saw donghyuck that surprised.

"You are amazing, hyuck. You are so fucking pretty and smart and sweet and cute. Who wouldn't fall for you?"

Mark expected donghyuck to understand what he meant. Mark wanted donghyuck to read his words well. Mark needed donghyuck to get that he just confessed to his best friend.

But donghyuck didn't.

He never did.

He jumped up from his bed to hug mark and say "why are you so good to me? What have i done to deserve such a perfect best friend like you? I love you markie."

Best friend. 

Of course.

That's all he was to donghyuck.

And all mark could do was hugging donghyuck back.

"go get him tiger."

Donghyuck didn't notice how broken mark's voice came out. As if he was forcing himself to say those words.

Donghyuck didn't notice how the light in mark's eyes disappeared.

Donghyuck didn't notice how mark started putting a distance between themselves from then on.

He never did...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You look so happy today. Something happened?"

Mark could read donghyuck like an open book. That's how he knew something happened that made donghyuck so happy.

Donghyuck smiled even wider and sat down next to mark. He leaned forward and turned his hand around to show the very simple but beautiful ring on his ring finger.

"Yukhei proposed me." Donghyuck said with such a happy, cheerful voice that mark could cry.

Oh wait...

He was crying already.

"Like, of course we can't really get married legally since we are idols but it's a promise of us. We will marry one day. Probably a looot of years later when we become old and wrinkly but we will anyway. He said we are already husbands tho. That we don't need no paper to make us married. And i said "shut up you dumbass i'm gonna cry". And he laughed and he said-wait mark? Are you crying?"

Mark tried to shook his tears away and sobbed out a "i'm just so happy for you hyuckkie."

"Awww minhyunggie you are so cute" donghyuck said, wrapping his hands around mark. "You are crying cause you are happy for me? And everyone thinks you are as cold as a freezer. If they only knew how sweet you are."

'No. If you only knew how much i love you' mark thought but didn't say it out loud.

He never did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark was fine with being best friends with donghyuck. At least he could see his pretty smile and hear his beautiful voice calling him everyday. It was killing him on the inside. But it was fine. As long as donghyuck was happy and as long as mark could stay beside him. Even just as his friend...it was fine.

But it all changed when mark drank a bit too much one night and barged in his shared room with donghyuck.

Donghyuck woke up from his sleep with a jump and almost threw the lamp beside his bed to the person who he thought was either a burglar or a killer.

"Wait mark???" Donghyuck asked when the silhouette of the person standing in the middle of the room seemed so similiar.

Mark's face lighted up when donghyuck turned on the lamp.

"Mark what the fuck?!! I almost had a heart attack! Why the fuck would you barge in like that?!!"

Mark didn't say anything. He just walked towards donghyuck. When he was in front of his roommate's bed he pushed donghyuck back to bed and got on top of him.

"Mark What the hel-"

Mark held donghyuck's wrists and pushed them down on the bed.

Donghyuck's eyes were shaking in fear. That was not the mark he knew. That was not his best friend who he trusted with his life.

"M-mark?"

Mark burried his face on donghyuck's neck for a few seconds. Smelling his sweet vanillla scent. Then leaned back and yelled "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LOVE ME?!" Into his face before slamming his lips to donghyuck's shaking ones.

Donghyuck tried to push mark away but mark was stronger than him, he couldn't even move his hands.

Mark sighed in the kiss. He knew donghyuck was scared. He could sense it. But donghyuck didn't have to be scared. Yes mark was drunk and he was forcefully kissing him. But that's all he ever wanted. He just wanted to kiss donghyuck. He would never ever hurt him. He would never do more than just kissing him. Just a kiss. For once. He just wanted to taste those lips he was craving for years for one single time...

Donghyuck could feel mark's tears dropping on his cheek but he wasn't in a condition to care so he kicked mark in the bulge and was finally able to push him away.

Donghyuck slid closer to the wall and pushed himself back in the bed as much as he could.

Mark was on the floor, panting hard, his teary eyes still on donghyuck.

"Why can't you just love me, donghyuck? I would do anything for you to love me back. Why it's not me? Why?"

Mark's voice was so weak, so broken, so...so hopeless...

With the way he was on his knees, crying with weak sobs seemed like he was begging to donghyuck.

He was.

"Mark. Go away."

Mark heard donghyuck's shaking voice. But he stayed right where he was.

"Leave mark. Leave. I don't want to see you right now. Please leave."

This time he did get up and left.

Leaving donghyuck alone to cry into his pillow until the sun rised.

In the morning donghyuck asked jungwoo to change their rooms. It wasn't allowed for a member from another unit to stay in dream's dorm but jungwoo accepted donghyuck's offer. He knew the boy wouldn't ask for it if it wasn't important. So he took the risk of getting caught in the wrong dorm. Even weeks after donghyuck was still staying with yukhei and was still ignoring mark's existence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been weeks since they talked. And mark was dying to talk with him. To apologize him. He knew what he did was fucked up. He shouldn't have done it. He messed up his friendship with donghyuck. For forever.

But surprisingly to mark, donghyuck came to his room a few days later. He said what mark did was so fucked up. And that he fucked him up. He said that he wasn't sure if he could trust mark again. But he was going to try it. He was going to fix their friendship.

"It's my fault i know." Donghyuck said "you are confused. You think your love for me is romantic kind. But it isn't. It's cause i said i'll marry yukhei. You thought you will lose your best friend. It's how your system works. You do dumb shit when you are in panic. But it's okay. You made a mistake. You scared me so god damn much. But i know you won't do it again. Cause i'll always be with you. You won't lose your best friend, mark."

Oh how could mark say no to donghyuck when he was looking at him like that? How could he say he is in love with him when donghyuck was ready to accept him back as his friend? He couldn't risk it. He shouldn't ruin this chance.

So he smiled through his tears and said "you are right hyuckkie. I'm so sorry. I thought i will lose you. I did wrong. But i will never do it again."

And he kept his promise. He never touched donghyuck again. He never even let donghyuck be clingly to him in front of the cameras.

Everyone thought mark was being cold to donghyuck but he was actually keeping his promise...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"To be honest i do skinship with other members. I just don't let haechan do it back to me." Mark said teasingly in one of the variety shows they were the guests.

Haechan pouted, his face showed a clear sadness and disappointment.

Oh he knew exactly how to melt their fans' hearts. He knew they loved their lovely haechan showing affection to his mark hyung. He knew markhyuck shippers was going to love this moment. He just knew.

Mark faked a chuckle when taeyong played along and acted like he was comforting haechan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fans thought haechan was looking at mark with hearts in his eyes. And they were right.

Haechan did love doing skinship with his mark hyung. He loved kissing mark, he loved being clingly to mark, he loved showing affection to mark.

Donghyuck didn't even like doing skinship with mark anymore. Even though he said he and mark were still friends that one day, he didn't even sit close to him, he left the room whenever they were alone. He never intented any close action like holding mark's hand or hugging him or just simply touching his arm to show him something. Yes he forgave mark but he didn't forget what mark had done. 

He became cold to mark. So, so cold...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Haechan loved mark.

 

Donghyuck didn't...


End file.
